


Be Mine

by Wolfytoons31



Series: One Piece x Reader [20]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfytoons31/pseuds/Wolfytoons31
Summary: This is a request from Piratelovingdemigod on Wattpad :DNote: I have not seen Coby since the time skip or have even started on Zou. I ended at the end of Dressrosa. I also have no idea how old Coby is but if you do know, please let me know for future references. Here he is 18. Enjoy~





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from Piratelovingdemigod on Wattpad :D
> 
> Note: I have not seen Coby since the time skip or have even started on Zou. I ended at the end of Dressrosa. I also have no idea how old Coby is but if you do know, please let me know for future references. Here he is 18. Enjoy~

"Come on just choose a random girl already and say hi." Helmeppo urges. The pink haired man blushes slightly feeling nervous.

"Don't rush me!" He whines. "I just want to choose the right one and what if I get rejected?"

"So what? Try another until you get one. There are plenty of women. One of them is bound to say yes."

"Really? You think so?" He quips.

"Of course. Who wouldn't want a stud like you?" Coby smiles at the idea of being liked by a woman.

"Now go before the other soldiers laugh at you." The pink haired man glares at his partner before taking a deep breath and walking up to a random girl in a red dress communicating with her companion.

"U-um...hello. My name is Coby." The woman grins.

"Oh a marine by the looks of it."

"Ah, yes I am! I was wondering if you'd like to dance or have a drink with me?" The girl chuckles with her friend.

"How old are you like fifteen or something?" 

"Actually I'm not. I'm 18." The two girls laugh and go on their way.

"Wow yeah right short stock." They tease. Coby frowns as he is rejected. He returns to his seat comforted by his friend while his marine friends laugh at him to, "try again next time."

"Awe cheer up buddy. That was just one girl and besides she doesn't know how great you are. She's probably a she-devil by the way she dresses. Try again." Coby shakes his head.

"No. I don't think that's a good idea." He sighs.

"Well then, I'll do the talking and I'll be your wingman. Come on!" Helmeppo drags his friend back into the crowd and find a group of ladies. "Hello ladies~" He interjects. "How are you doing tonight? I bet you're all doing well. My friend and I are captains of our division and we're wondering if you could show us a good time." The blonde wiggles his brows while Coby gives a nervous smile and a wave. The four girls hum and huddle up to talk to each other. Devious, wide smiles appear on their faces as their attention returns.

"Sure. We can do that. However, your little brother has to stay here. No kids allowed."

"I'm not-" 

"Whoa really? Me? Sorry Coby didn't think this would work but duty calls." The girls huddle around Helmeppo giggling as they take him away to who knows where. Coby watches, dumb founded as his best friend ditches him.

 

"Wow." You said. "So he ditched you? Some friend he is."

"Only around women." Coby sighs staring into the drink. The bar completely empty as his fellow members were off having fun somewhere including his bestfriend. You are a bartender. You witnessed the entire throw down that happened to Coby. You pitied the guy. He looked sweet and cute. The man chugs his drink leaving the glass empty clean. You poured him another drink.

"Oh, I'm fine I-"

"Relax this one's on the house. A captain like you should be treated with special care. Not tossed aside because of looks." You sugarcoated. You pour yourself a drink and down all of it. You lick your lips causing him to bite his lip unconsciously watching your lips glisten. You lick your lips of any residue. You grin seductively amused by his daze. You were about to snap him out of his daze when the thunder beat you to it. He jumped a little, startled by the noise. You giggle.

"Relax it's just the storm brewing." You assured.

"Oh....yeah I know." He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "I better get going." He swallows his drink starting to rise to his feet.

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?" You ask.

"Ah, sure. Probably going back on deck and sleeping there."

"It's dangerous to sleep on a ship with this storm."

"A little water doesn't hurt."

"It can make a big difference for something small. Why not sleep in my place tonight. I insist." You hear the man swallow hard. You swear you could just play with him all night. Little did he know that, that is the exact thing you are planning on doing. You raise a brow waiting for an answer. "Well?" You ask.

"Uh, okay. Thank you."

"Not a problem." You fetch any empty cups, leave them in the sink and head over to the door to lock up . You lead him upstairs of the bar where your apartment stood. Cozy, and clean, large enough for a couple. You open the door inviting him in. He looks around, marveled by your décor.

"Nice place. You live alone here?"

"Yep. My sweet home. Quiet, always fresh never have to worry about much." You take notice of him getting situated on the couch. "Come now captain, you don't expect me to let you sleep on the couch now do you? Didn't I say someone of your status must be treated with respect? I'd be offended if you didn't sleep in my bed with me." 

"What?" He stutters blushing profusely. You giggle.

"Not like that of course. I just mean a bed is better than a couch. You don't mind sleeping next to a woman do you?" You tease. You grin wide seeing him flushed with embarrassment.

"N-No I don't mind." He said.

"Then there is nothing to worry about. Come." You order. Coby takes a moment to sort his mind before swallowing his pride and entering your room. "Good boy, make yourself comfortable. I'll be taking a shower if you need anything." He nods taking a seat on the left side of the bed.

 

It's been thirty minutes since you entered the bathroom. You came out in thigh high, night dress. His eyes followed your movements. You hear him squeak when he feels the bed sink from your side. You scoff and lay on your side. Both your backs against each other. There was a small silence except for the raging storm outside.

"Hey, what's your name anyways?" You ask.

"Coby. What's yours?"

"(Y/n). You got a cute name Coby." He blushes. The silence between you two continues. He stiffens when he feels you huh him from behind. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just the thunderstorm kind of frightens me." You confess. you feel his body relax.

"Oh. I had no idea."

"Is this okay? I can turn the other way if you want?"

"No!" He turns around to face you. Your face centimeters away from his. His face turns fifty shades or red never having been this close to a woman before. Especially someone as gorgeous as you. "Uh..." Is all he says and shakes his head coming back. "You're fine. I get it. Sometimes company helps. If this helps then by all means." You smile softly at his offer. You hug him pressing your head against his chest.

"You're so kind. Why would any girl reject you?" He saddens over the question.

"Probably because they think I'm too young."

"Are you?" You ask.

"No! I'm a man! I'm practically an adult!" He growls. You look into his eyes.

"Then show me." You whisper caressing his face. Your lips brush against each other. You feel his hands on your back clench your gown nervously. His breath shaky.

"I-I don't know how." He confess. He felt hurt to spill out the truth hoping you wouldn't pull back.

"You're a virgin?" You ask.

"Y-yeah." He feels you pull away. You felt disappointed only to be surprised by your next question. You sit up and look at him.

"Then may I be the first to show you?" 

It only took him three seconds to say, "Yes."

 

~Lemon Start~

 

It's only been the minutes into the kiss. You've taken notice how quick he learns and how sensitive he is to your touches. Just one light touch makes him quiver. You enjoyed every second of it. Your lips still in a heavy make out session. Your right hand roams to his bulge slowly growing, but as you squeeze and grope him, you cause him to buck his hips in response. You giggle against his lips.

"Does it feel good?" You whisper. He nods. Words were not audible at the moment. All he could let out we're grunts and groans of pleasure. This was a new experience for him. Something he's never felt before. Your hand finally slides to his member where you feel him grow with each stroke. The moonlight gave you a glimpse of his pleasurable face. His lips parted, eyes hazy as he looks at you and only. Your heart skipped a bear. No other man has only focused on you like he is doing now. He almost made you feel bashful? Too shy to continue to please him. You shake this thoughts away and move to his lower half. You bring his tip in for a lick earning a groan. You lick him his whole shaft before shoving him all in your mouth letting your muscle of a tongue work around his girth. You suck hard bobbing your head. His finger slides into your hair unsure where to place them.

"(Y/n)!" He grunts. "I feel something coming!" He warns. You pull up with a 'pop' followed with his flow of cum. His back arches as it spurts out. You watch him come undone. You bask in the moment of his vulnerability. You straddle him, as you start to grind on him. He looks at you confused.

"Good boy, but we're not done yet. That was just a warm up. You still haven't experienced the real deal." Your hands rests on his broad chest. You were impressed by how bulky he is for someone of his stature. You gasp when you feel him grow quickly poking at your entrance. Just the thought of him made your core wet. You help him slip inside you. You moan surprised by how perfectly he fits in you. You whimper taking all of him in. His instant reaction to your pleasurable whimpers is that of concern. He even sister up to caress your face. You look at him surprised as you stare into his eyes. Genuinely concerned over a stranger. Your heart pounds as you blush.

"Are you okay?" He asks. You smile sweetly over the naïve boy resting your hand on his cheek.

"I'm fine. You just feel great inside me." You bluntly chime. He blushes wondering how you could say such words boldly. It was a normal reaction from a first timer like him. You lean in for chaste kiss to his lips until he eases into the rhythm. You pull away to toss away your night gown and expose your naked self. You watch as he gawks at your frame. Shiny, lovely, soft and very appealing. He made you feel a little shy yet flattered.

"Wow." He says. "You're beautiful." He surprises you again when he gently touches your skin, mesmerized by every part of you. You shudder from his touch. Gentle and considerate towards you. Your entire being burned like a rekindled flame. A feeling you thought you'd forgotten years ago. "May I?" He asks against your neck. 

"Yes. Do whatever you want." You agree. Coby begins to kiss every inch of your skin from your collar, to your breasts down to your tummy. Each burning your skin like mark. You moan at his gentleness. You however wanted more. You rotate your hips creating friction. Like a holy of electricity, you feel a blissful feeling with each movement his shaft brushes against your walls. In response your walls clench onto him. He groans pausing his kisses to look at you. You begin to bounce on him finally able to fulfill that desire you both crave. Your breaths brush against each other as you stare intently at one another. 

 

The tables turn when he lays you down. Your legs cling onto his waist as he thrusts deep within you attempting to please you.

"Coby!" You moan his name and like a trigger releases him dominate instincts to ravish you. You moan loud when he pounds into you harder.

"Say my name. Please. Say my name again." He whispers against your temple. "I want to hear those words come out of you. Out of such a beautiful woman." He looks at you with those pleading eyes. Damn this man for somehow managing to tug at your heartstrings. How could you turn him down if he's swooped you off your feet just by treating you affectionately in this moment. You wrap your arms around him to bring him closer.

"Coby. Ah! Coby, Coby!" You call out once more before your coil unravels along with his orgasm. He twitches inside you as he tries to catch his breath. He pulls out leaving you empty as he lays beside you. 

~Lemon End~

You stare at the ceiling wondering how to process this in. How to feel about Coby after realizing in a hazy midst of all this that you suddenly gained a crush on him. A person like yourself liking someone as kind, innocent and loving as him.

"Wow." He pipes up. "That was the best birthday gift ever." You widen your eyes.

"Really? How old do you turn?" You prop yourself on your elbow to give your fill attention to him.

"Nineteen." He smiles at you. You chuckle and bring him close. He gladly cuddles you resting his head on your chest.

"Well you are a man. One year younger than I but a man officially." You stroke his pink locks.

"Thank you (Y/n) for letting me experience this." You scoff. "But...does that mean you're mine?" You hum in thought.

"I don't know. Will you let me think about I?" He nods. "For now let's just enjoy this." You said. Just as you finish, Coby is lulled to sleep. You on the other hand stay up a little longer to sort your feelings and make a decision. You notice the rain has softened. The storm is slowly dispelling. 

 

The next morning, Coby woke up to find you gone. He assumed you were just up and about in your apartment. When he dressed himself to check you were nowhere in sight. No note no nothing. He saddens realizing you probably made a decision to call it a one night stand. He takes his leave heading downstairs to the bar where people have already started working. He notices Helmeppo weeping alone at a booth. As the kind hearted person he is, he approaches his friend.

"Helmeppo? What happened?" The blonde sniffles wiping his tears away.

"Oh nothing. Just that I was used as a tool for those pretty ladies and ditched. I'm such a loser!" He whines. Coby pats his back to alleviate his pain. "Well at least we can both be losers." He said.

"Sure. I guess in a way we can. Come on. Let's get back to the ship. We better get going." The male pays for his drink accompanying him out the door. Just a few steps away, and they are stopped by you.

"Hey! So is that how you're going to leave without a goodbye?" You pout. 

"Who is she?" The blonde asks gawking over your beauty.

"(Y-Y/n)? Of course not! I just thought-"

"That it was a one night stand and that I wouldn't want to be your girl?"

"Yeah." He nods.

"You really shouldn't think low of yourself. You're fantastic person. You didn't even hear my response. Coby I accept to being your girlfriend if you be mine." You come caressing his face. His eyes widen making you giggle. You simply adored his facial expressions. Meanwhile, Helmeppo gapes in utter shock that Coby got more than he bargained for. A romantic night with you and ending up with a girlfriend. Coby smiles bright and hugs you tight spinning you around.

"I'm so happy! Thank you! Oh you are the best person I've ever met." He peppers your face with kisses making you laugh.

"Okay! Okay! Down boy. Just promise to keep in contact with me when you can, and write a letter when possible also. I know you must be busy."

"Oh I promise I will. I'll do whatever it takes to fight and think of you and keep you with me. To make you so happy." You awe as he holds one of your hands to his chest feeling the beat it race faster. 

"I'll hold you to that captain." You coo.


End file.
